L'histoire d'un vieux chêne
by Nivarea
Summary: OS Tel le vieux chêne profondément enraciné, la vie de Samuel Chen, devenu Professeur, prend ses racines dans des évènements enfouis dans son passé. Que cache donc la solide écorce du vieux chêne ?  -OS liée à Kanto's Story, peut se lire indépendamment-


Yosh à vous !

Voici donc une petite histoire de plus, intitulée "L'histoire d'un vieux chêne". Pourquoi ce titre ? Et bien, tout simplement car cette One-Shot s'intéresse à la vie du vénérable Professeur Chen, dans une sorte de petite rétrospective par lui-même des moments importants de sa vie, ceux qui l'ont forgé.

A noter : Cette One-Shot est un complément à ma fic Pokémon Kanto's Story, une sorte de chapitre bonus. Toutefois, elle peut se lire totalement indépendamment de cette dernière. Mais pour ceux qui suivent Kanto's Story, cette One-Shot élargira quelque peu le Background.

Que dire, sinon : Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'histoire d'un vieux chêne :

Assis à son bureau, de nombreux dossiers posés sur ce dernier, en une pile assez impressionnante, le Professeur Chen était pensif. De jour en jour, sa popularité croissait dans le monde entier, et ses recherches étaient reconnues par la plus grande partie des scientifiques de la planète. Il gagnait une célébrité et une renommée des plus attrayante, et s'en félicitait. Mais au fond, une question lui restait : comment en était-il arrivé jusque là ?

-J'ai passé plus de 60 années sur terre, murmura-t-il. Et en plus de 60 ans, j'en ai fait des choses, et j'en ai vu encore plus...

Mais parmi ces choses... quelles étaient celles qui avaient vraiment fait de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Pensif, il se remémora.

ooOOOooo

-Sammy ! Tu viens ?

Samuel, surpris par l'appel soudain, sursauta, et se cogna la tête contre la planche de son lit. Il poussa alors un juron sonore, et porta ses mains à la tête, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

-Bordel, tu n'aurais pas pu éviter de crier pile à ce moment là ? dit-il en sortant de dessous son lit.

Se massant toujours la tête, où une bosse commençait à se former, Samuel tourna son regard vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, de son âge, la chevelure blonde éclatante.

-Tu cherchais quoi sous ton lit, Sammy ? demanda t-elle, ignorant le reproche que lui avait fait le garçon.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Sammy, Agatha, rétorqua t-il. C'est Samuel, ou Sam.

-C'est kif-kif... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sam se redressa, et montra la chaussette qu'il avait à la main.

-C'est ma dernière paire, dit-il. Si on doit partir pour voyager dans tout Kanto, je préfère avoir toutes mes paires de chaussettes !

Agatha éclata de rire, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux bruns du garçon.

-T'es un drôle d'énergumène ! On part pour une quête Pokémon, et toi, tout ce dont tu te soucies, c'est tes chaussettes... Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Sam ne répondit pas, un peu vexé. Il fourra alors la chaussette de laine dans son baluchon rapiécé, et le referma. Sa famille n'avait jamais été riche, contrairement à celle de son amie. En cela, les deux enfants étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Si Agatha portait toujours de jolies robes, toutes différentes chaque jour, Sam, lui, devait se contenter de ses vêtements, vieux et usés, souvent utilisés plusieurs jours d'affilé.

-C'est bon, tu es prêt ? Tu as toutes tes chaussettes ?

-Arrêtes avec cette histoire... Et non, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Agatha soupira, exaspérée.

-Bon sang, ça fait déjà deux heures que tu prépares ton sac ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme toutes ces autres fois, où tu t'es défilé au dernier moment... Tu as si peur que ça de quitter Bourg-Palette ?

-Pas du tout ! répliqua vivement Sam, sûrement un peu trop. C'est juste... que je n'étais pas prêt.

Mais c'était faux. Au fond de lui, Sam était terrifié à l'idée de quitter son village natal, et ses pauvres parents qui avaient tant besoin de lui. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver durant sa quête, ce qui pourrait lui arriver. En fait, il était un...

-... Trouillard, voilà ce que tu es ! lança Agatha. Moi, j'en ai marre de t'attendre pour faire ce voyage, que mon père a organisé. Et si tu es aussi terrifié à l'idée de faire le tour de Kanto, alors je vais le faire toute seule !

Et elle quitta la pièce, visiblement remontée contre lui. Agatha avait toujours été sa meilleure amie. Et Sam s'en voulait de ne pas se montrer aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée de partir. Mais cette remarque, ce reproche qu'elle venait de lui faire l'avait vexé. Et on ne vexait pas Samuel Chen aussi facilement !

Sam posa alors un dernier regard sur sa chambre, pauvre, puis quitta la pièce, son baluchon sur son dos.

oooOOOooo

La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître le résultat du match. Arcanin était debout sur ss quatre pattes, haletant, mais encore en état de se battre. Ectoplasma, lui, était étendu au sol.

-Ectoplasma est déclaré hors de combat ! s'écria l'arbitre. Samuel Chen est donc le vainqueur de ce match, et donc, du 13ème tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon !

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Pourtant, tous ces gens qui se levaient, qui criaient, et qui applaudissaient le faisaient pour lui. Il avait gagné, il était le nouveau Champion de la Ligue Pokémon.

Il sauta de joie, prenant son Arcanin dans ses bras, tout heureux d'avoir remporté la victoire. Qui aurait cru lorsqu'il était parti tout apeuré de Bourg-Palette avec son Caninos qu'il se serait retrouvé au sommet des dresseurs de la région ? Sûrement personne.

Sam se ressaisit alors, et se tourna vers son adversaire. Les genoux aux sol, la tête baissée, Agatha semblait détruite. Sam ne pouvait que la comprendre. Ce match avait été d'une intensité folle, et chacun avait eu toutes ses chances de gagner le tournoi. Mais c'était lui qui avait remporté la victoire.

La garçon se rapprocha d'elle, s'en voulant un peu.

-Agatha... Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant le regard braqué contre le sol.

-Agatha ? dit-il, la voix tremblante.

-Félicitations.

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle redressa alors la tête vers Sam. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle souriait, de toutes ses dents, un sourire sincère.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? répondit-elle, se redressant. Tu as gagné ce combat à la loyale, et tu as prouvé à tous que de nous deux, c'est toi le plus puissant, et donc toi le dresseur le plus fort de Kanto.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, songeuse.

-Qui aurait pensé que de nous deux, c'est toi qui aurait l'honneur d'affronter le Conseil des Quatre ? J'en suis heureuse, Sam. Nous étions amis et rivaux. On a progressé ensemble, et peu à peu, j'ai vu le nouveau Sammy se construire, et s'affirmer, pour finalement me battre aujourd'hui. Il est loin le Sammy qui prétextait une excuse de chaussettes pour échapper au voyage.

-Tu n'as toujours pas oublié cette histoire, constata t-il avec amusement. Tu va me la rappeler combien de fois encore ?

-Je compte bien le faire jusqu'à ta mort, Samuel Chen, sourit-elle.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, se regardant avec tendresse. Étaient-ils amis, ou plus que ça ? Sam ne le savait pas. Ses sentiments envers la jeune fille étaient confus.

Vint alors le moment de la remise des récompenses. Sam reçut son trophée de vainqueur, avec un plaisir immense. Agatha fit de même de sa médaille de seconde, et déclara être fière de son Sammy. Il en rougit. Discrètement, pendant qu'on annonçait la possibilité pour Sam de se confronter au terrible Conseil des Quatre, Agatha lui glissa dans l'oreille :

-S'il te plait, promets moi de les battre. Fais-le pour moi.

Sam tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle soutint son regard, les joues rosies. Sam sentit alors le rouge monter aussi à ses joues.

-Je le promets, murmura t-il.

oooOOOooo

-Comment ça tu arrêtes les combats !

Le cri d'Agatha était plus terrible qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. La jeune femme était dans une véritable colère noire, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Jamais Sam ne l'avait vue aussi en colère qu'en ce moment précis. Il se reprit, et s'efforça de lui expliquer à nouveau.

-Cela ne m'intéresse plus ! déclara-t-il. Être Maître Pokémon de la région, c'est bien beau, mais je ne prends plus aucun plaisir à combattre. Et j'ai peur à force de me mettre à détester ça.

Il évita un vase, que lui lançait Agatha.

-Tu ne le peux, Chen ! Tu es fait pour ça, tu es fait pour combattre !

-Non. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis fait, c'est de vivre avec des Pokémon. Le reste n'a aucune importance, tant que je suis près d'eux.

Il s'arrêta de parler, laissant un pesant silence s'installer entre eux deux.

-Que veux-tu donc faire, à présent ? Tu n'as plus rien à réaliser, rien !

-Je pensais devenir chercheur Pokémon, révéla t-il en contradiction. C'est un métier intéressant.

-Toi, chercheur ? se moqua Agatha. Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu ne tiens pas en place. Tu as toujours besoin de bouger, jamais tu ne pourras tenir dans un laboratoire.

-Je ne compte pas passer ma vie dans un laboratoire. Je compte étudier les relations entre les humains et les Pokémon. C'est un sujet que je trouve passionnant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux adultes. Une lueur de déception brillait dans le regard d'Agatha.

-C'est vraiment là la voie que tu choisis ?

Il hocha la tête. Agatha soupira de dépit, toujours silencieuse. Sam décida qu'il était alors temps pour lui de partir, et de tourner définitivement le dos à son passé de dresseur. Il ramassa sa veste, ainsi que sa valise.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te retenir ? tenta t-elle une dernière fois ? Pas même... nous deux ?

Le regard de Sam se fit dur.

-Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus de nous, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid. L'amour que je te portais s'est évaporé en même temps que ton amour pour les combats à grandi. Tu considères tes Pokémon trop durement.

-Tu es faible, Chen, rétorqua t-elle. Tu arrêtes, car tu as peur de me voir te dépasser. Et tu donnes cette pseudo envie de devenir Professeur comme excuse, comme tu donnais tes chaussettes en excuse lorsque tu ne voulais pas partir.

Sam secoua la tête, exaspéré par la réplique venimeuse de son ex-amour. Si elle pensait le récupérer avec ça...

-Tu délires. Tout cela est fini, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire y changera quelque chose. Je quitte le Plateau Indigo.

-Et où vas-tu donc aller ?

Sam se tourna vers elle, une dernière fois, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je rentre à Bourg-Palette.

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui de longues années passées à combattre, et aimer une femme qui aimait les combats par dessus tout. Il tournait le dos à son passé, marchant vers son avenir. Désormais, il ne serait plus « Sammy », il serait « le Professeur Chen ».

oooOOOooo

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Le petit laboratoire qu'il s'était construit chez lui ne lui suffisait plus pour travailler, comme il l'avait fait pendant près de 30 ans. Sam se sentait limité, et ses recherches n'avançaient plus, faute de moyens et de matériel.

De rage, il envoya valser tous les dossier qui recouvraient son bureau, désespérant de ne pouvoir continuer son étude sur les Pokémon.

-Papy, ça va ?

Sam se retourna, pour découvrir Green, son petit-fils. Il en était fier, très fier même. Mais il était aussi la cause de son isolement ici, avec sa sœur Nina, leurs parents trop occupés pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux. Et Sam avait dut refuser des offres d'emplois dans de grands laboratoires pour veiller sur Green.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Green, rassura t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Papy a juste quelques problèmes dans ses recherches, ce n'est rien.

Le garçonnet, tout juste âgé de 4 ans, leva ses yeux verts, fixant le visage son grand-père. Son regard était interrogateur, et Sam ne pouvait qu'en déduire que son petit-fils avait une question à lui poser.

-Que se passe t-il, Green ? Tu as une question ?

-Papy... C'est vrai que tu as été un très grand dresseur Pokémon ?

Le cœur du vieil homme se figea un instant. Voilà qu'on lui rappelait ce passé dont il ne voulait pas parler. Les souvenirs étaient douloureux, surtout à cause... d'elle.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Une vieille madame, répondit-il. Elle a dit qu'elle te connaissait, et elle t'attends dans le salon.

Samuel fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé ? Il prit la main de Green, et tous deux se rendirent au salon.

Et elle était là, comme il l'avait redouté. Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

-Green, peux-tu nous laisser ? Va donc jouer avec ton ami Red.

-D'accord Papy ! s'exclama joyeusement le garçon, en quittant la pièce.

La porte se referma, laissant Sam et son invitée ici. Il la regardait durement, droit dans les yeux. Agatha avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Des rides creusaient désormais son visage, autrefois séduisant, et ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour, Chen ? Quel manque de politesse venant de la part d'un éminent savant.

Elle s'interrompit, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

-Ton petit-fils est adorable. Et je sens en lui l'ardeur des combat, la même qui m'habite, et qui t'habitais autrefois, quand tu n'avais pas encore renoncé à ta vie de dresseur, avant que tu te mettes à haïr les combats

-Tu te trompes, contra Sam. Je ne hais pas les combats. J'ai juste arrêté au milieu de ma gloire, avant qu'elle ne se ternisse.

-C'est un point de vue, concéda t-elle. Mais je ne viens pas ici pour ça. En fait, pour une fois, je viens dans ton intérêt.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il devait forcément y avoir une embrouille. Mais avant de décider quoi que ce soit, il se devait de l'écouter, et s'assit donc dans son fauteuil.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais ce qui te retient ici. Tu aimerais partir, et être autre chose qu'un scientifique de bas étage, apprendre à devenir un grand et brillant savant. Je me trompe ?

Samuel durcit son regard. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

-Continue.

-Vois-tu, Chen, en tant que Maître de la Ligue Pokémon, je possède un bon nombre de relations, un peu partout dans la région. Et je suis parvenue à te dégoter un poste auprès de M. Fuji, le fameux Professeur, qui souhaite transmettre son savoir avant de partir à la retraite.

M. Fuji ? Elle avait bien dit M. Fuji ? Cet homme était le scientifique en chef de la Sylphe Sarl, un très vieil homme, extrêmement sage, faisant des recherches à propos des Pokémon. C'était notamment les résultats des recherches effectuées par cet homme qui avaient donné naissance aux Poké Balls modernes.

Un poste près de ce scientifique était une opportunité dont il n'avait que trop rêvé. Il était le plus grand et le plus reconnu de tous. Samuel avait en effet récemment apprit qu'il comptait arrêter prochainement sa carrière, et cherchait à former des successeurs, comme venait de lui faire remarquer Agatha. Où se trouvait donc l'arnaque l'arnaque ?

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Chen, sourit Agatha. Où est le piège ? Il n'y en a pas. La seule chose que tu devras respecter, c'est six années de travail au service de la Sylphe, après quoi, si tu le désires, tu pourras revenir à Bourg-Palette, avec un laboratoire tout neuf, payé par les fonds de la Sylphe.

-Mais qui s'occupera de Green et de Nina ? Leurs parents sont toujours partis, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'occuper d'eux !

-Leurs parents reviendront. Ils en seront forcés, ne t'inquiète pas.

Samuel ne savait comment ils pourraient revenir, mais l'occasion de pouvoir enfin réaliser son rêve était trop tentante.

-J'accepte ! s'exclama t-il.

Il ne vit pas le sourire carnassier prendre place sur le visage d'Agatha.

oooOOOooo

-AGATHA ! rugit-il.

La vieille femme se retourna, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Samuel était furieux, et plaqua la vieille femme contre le mur.

-Oh, Chen, quelle bonne surprise, ricana-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Comment as-tu osé ?

-Je t'avais dit qu'ils rentreraient à Bourg-Palette, non ?

Chen ferma les yeux, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.

-Tu as brisé la vie de mon fils ! Tu as brisé ses rêves ! Comment... comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ?

Agatha lui jeta un regard méprisant, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle le rendait fou de rage.

-C'est très simple, Chen. Mes Pokémon se sont chargés de détruire l'entreprise, avec tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. J'ai juste veillé à épargner ton très cher fils. Dommage qu'il n'en ait pas été de même pour ta chère belle-fille, qui est rentrée dans un cercueil...

Chen l'empoigna au col, les dents serrées. La femme qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était qu'une... qu'un... qu'un monstre !

-Tu as détruit tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il a perdu son travail, ses amis et sa femme ! Il ne lui reste plus que Green et Nina... Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes actes ?

-Oh, cela ne m'atteint pas, Chen. La seule chose qui comptait pour moi, c'était de me venger de toi, de tout le mal que tu m'avais fait subir...

Sam cligna des yeux, réalisant la gravité et la folie de la situation.

-Tu... tu en es encore à ça ? Après plus de 30 ans ? balbutia t-il. Tu es folle ma parole... folle à enfermer...

Agatha eut un rictus méprisant.

-Tu n'as pas idée de tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as trahi, humilié ! Tu étais tout pour moi... et toi, tu es parti.

-Fais-toi soigner... Je... je vais prévenir la police. Tu seras arrêtée, Agatha.

-Tu ne le feras pas, grinça t-elle avec amusement. Tu n'aurais pas envie que je dévoile la vérité à ton fils, et qu'il sache que tout ce qui s'est passé s'est déroulé à cause de toi et de ton égoïsme.

Samuel blanchit alors, lâchant le col de la vieille femme.

-Tu...Tu n'oserais pas...

Mais le sourire qu'elle arborait en disait long. Il serra le poing. Cette femme était sur le point de gâcher sa vie... Elle avait déjà gâché celle de son fils, et surement en partie celle de ses petit-enfants, qui ne connaitraient plus jamais l'amour de leur mère. C'en était trop. Il allait la frapper, la tuer même s'il le pouvait !

Il se jeta sur elle, mais une ombre s'immisça entre lui et sa cible. Samuel se heurta à cette dernière, et se retrouva au sol, le ventre douloureux faute à l'attaque de l'ombre, un des fameux Ectoplasma de la vieille femme.

-Chen, Chen, Chen, soupira ironiquement Agatha. Tu es trop prévisible... Crois-tu vraiment que la Police puisse quelque chose contre moi ? La Police est contrôlé par le Conseil des Quatre, et le Maitre de la Ligue. Or, je te rappelle que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est moi le Maitre de la Ligue. Et même si je me fais battre d'ici là, je resterais membre du Conseil...

Elle se tourna vers la sortie, suivie par son Ectoplasma.

-A bientôt, Chen.

Elle le laissa là. Sam était désespéré... Il était pieds et poings liés, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Samuel resta songeur un moment, prostré à genoux. Il pourrait rentrer à Bourg-Palette, oublier cette vie de scientifique qu'il devait à cette vipère. Mais la honte qui le rongeait l'en empêchait. Il songea aussi un petit moment à recommencer à se battre, pour battre son ancienne amie, et désormais ennemie. Mais il était trop vieux pour ça, et son talent pour le dressage s'était fané avec l'âge.

Désormais, l'avenir appartenait aux jeunes.

oooOOOooo

Sam bouclait sa valise. Il rentrait à Bourg-Palette. Son fils s'était remis depuis le temps, et maintenant que Nina était majeure, il n'avait plus l'obligation de rester à Bourg-Palette. Il était reparti pour Safrania où lui-même se troivait, travailler pour gagner sa vie.

Dans cette conjecture, Samuel avait choisit de revenir chez lui, à Bourg-Palette, se faisant construire un laboratoire avec les fonds de la Sylphe. Sur ce point, Agatha n'avait pas menti, et avait tenu sa promesse.

Malgré les années passées, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers la vieille femme n'avait pas faibli. En fait, elle avait grandi en lui, comme un venin.

Mais lors de ces années passées à travailler à la Sylphe, il avait aussi commencé à mettre au point un projet fou. Il souhaitait recenser tous les Pokémon existants, dans une sorte d'encyclopédie électronique portative et évolutive, qu'il avait baptisé Pokédex. Les plans de l'appareil étaient déjà établis, dans sa tête et sur papier, avec l'idée d'analyse des Pokémon que le propriétaire du Pokédex rencontrerait.

C'est donc avec ce projet fou dans les valises qu'il quitta la Sylphe, après des années de loyaux service, sa renommée établie. Il rentrait à Bourg-Palette.

oooOOOooo

Il l'avait enfin fini ! Six mois qu'il travaillait à la réalisation de son projet Pokédex, mais il avait achevé l'objet de ses désirs. Le premier exemplaire du Pokédex trônait fièrement sur sa table de travail. Sam l'avait testé, sur un des Pokémon qu'un de ses assistants avait capturé pour lui, un Salamèche dans ce cas précis. L'appareil avait parfaitement reconnu et collecté les données sur le Pokémon.

-Vous semblez bien joyeux professeur, sourit un assistant qui entrait dans la pièce.

-Oui, Hector, répondit le vieil homme. Le « projet P » va finalement aboutir !

L'assistant poussa une exclamation de surprise, avant de se rapprocher de l'appareil. Sam le prit délicatement dans ses main, et le présenta à Hector, l'un de ses plus fidèles assistants.

-Voici le premier exemplaire fonctionnel de l'Encyclopédie évolutive et électronique des Pokémon, ou plus simplement Pokédex, sourit Sam. Capable d'analyser tout ce qui à rapport aux Pokémon, cet appareil est le fleuron de la technologie actuelle, une petite merveille à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

Et surtout pas entre celles d'Agatha, rajouta intérieurement Samuel. Hector se montra très impressionné par l'appareil. Il était connu que le Professeur était un génie, ayant participé à la plupart des évolutions technologiques de la Sylphe Sarl ces dernières années.

Samuel rangea alors précieusement l'appareil dans son coffre fort, ce dernier étant son invention la plus précieuse.

-Quelle est la suite à cela Professeur ? demanda l'assistant, songeur.

-La suite ? Et bien, je compte réaliser trois exemplaires de cet appareil, afin de le confier à trois jeunes dresseurs. Je suis trop vieux pour l'aventure, et j'ai besoin de vous et des autres assistants. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de nouveaux dresseurs partant à l'aventure pour la tâche que je compte confier aux porteurs de ces Pokédex. Mon invention leur sera d'une grande aide.

Oui, c'était aussi le point où ses deux principaux projets se rejoignaient. Samuel l'avait vite compris, mais ces deux projets se lieraient un jour où l'autre. Et ce jour était arrivé.

L'autre projet qu'il nourrissait était bien évidemment la vengeance qu'il gardait envers sa vieille ennemie. Et Sam comptait bien trouver trois jeunes gens dignes du Pokédex, et qui pourraient accomplir ce que lui ne pouvait faire : défaire Agatha.

Hector prit alors congé, laissant Sam seul dans la pièce. Le vieil homme savourait le parfum du sentiment de devoir achevé.

-Bonjour Papy ! fit alors une voix.

Sam se retourna, pour découvrir Green, son petit-fils. Le garçon approchait maintenant de ses 13 ans, et Samuel devait avouer que le garçon s'était bien remis de la mort de sa mère, près de 9 ans auparavant. Il était fier du jeune homme qu'était Green.

-Bonjour Green, sourit Sam. Tu vas bien ?

-Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit le garçon. Où en est ton projet Pokédex ?

Il avait toujours été curieux sur ce sujet, Sam l'avait vite remarqué. Il faut dire que l'idée même des caractéristiques du Pokédex avait de quoi intéresser n'importe quelle personne s'intéressant un temps soit peu au dressage.

-Je l'ai achevé, révéla le vieil homme.

-Vraiment ? Je peux le voir ?

Cette excitation, mêlée à de la convoitise figea un moment le vieil homme. Il n'avait encore jamais détecté ça chez son petit-fils. Et il détestait cela... La seule autre personne qu'il avait vu prendre une expression similaire n'était autre... qu'Agatha.

Samuel resta un moment immobile, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il devait avouer qu'il avait imaginé donner l'un des trois Pokédex à Green, car il le pensait le plus à même de réussir à battre Agatha. Et puis, qui de mieux que Green, son propre petit-fils, pour se venger de la vieille femme ? Mais désormais, il devait avouer qu'il était troublé, et ne voulait absolument pas confier le précieux objet au garçon. Sam voyait à présent en son petit-fils un danger potentiel, celui de le voir réaliser une destinée semblable à celle d'Agatha. Car la cruelle femme avait toujours été comme aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui faisait qu'étant enfant elle ne l'avait pas révélé, c'était son attachement pour lui.

-Grand-père ?

-Non Green, finit-il par répondre. Je ne le peux.

-Ah... dommage...

La déception se lisait dans les yeux verts du garçon. Sam en était désolé, mais il était hors de question de lui confier l'objet avec la présence de tels sentiments dans le cœur de Green. Il ne devait pas répéter les erreurs du passé, surtout que Green s'y connaissait suffisamment en Pokémon pour devenir un excellent dresseur.

Mais pour le moment, le Pokédex restait sans porteur potentiel.

oooOOOooo

En observant les trois dresseurs qui lui faisait face, Samuel n'aurait put expliquer pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était eux. Green en faisait partie, et ce malgré le danger que le vieil homme avait senti en lui, il était plus confiant. Cela venait de Red, son meilleur ami qu'il avait rencontré la journée même.

Ce garçon, Red... Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer fasciné par lui. Ce garçon, il l'avait senti, était différent des autres. Il sentait en lui une aura de bienveillance et de force, encore latente en lui. Il était le genre de personne auquel il avait envie de faire confiance, aveuglément. Green avait bien choisit son ami.

De plus, Samuel avait lu le questionnaire que lui avait rendu le garçon. Les réponses qu'il avait annoté étaient... stupéfiantes. Non par leur complexité, mais par leur justesse. Red, sûrement inconsciemment, possédait toutes les qualités pour devenir un très grand dresseur, et avait compris, mieux que tout le monde, l'essence même des Pokémon.

Il s'en sentait un peu honteux, mais Sam devait avouer qu'il comptait sur Red pour canaliser Green, et peut-être réussir à lui éviter de déraper, comme avait dérapé Agatha. Et pour l'aider dans cette tâche, il pourrait aussi compter sur Blue, le troisième membre qui complétait le trio, et seule fille.

Mais pour le moment, tous les trois restaient silencieux, sûrement encore sous le choc de la rencontre avec le voleur. Sam plaça les trois Poké Balls des trois Pokémon sur sa machine de soin, et se retourna vers eux, avec la ferme intention de leur confier les Pokédex...

oooOOOooo

-Voilà donc comment j'en suis arrivé là, murmura le vieil homme.

La vie du Professeur Chen avait été des plus intense, et pas forcément des plus heureuse. Et aujourd'hui encore, malgré la joie d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur, il honnissait de devoir une partie de cette célébrité à sa vieille Némésis.

Aussi, Chen doutait quant à son petit-fils. Ses craintes s'étaient révélées juste, et la garçon commençait à mal tourner, comme Agatha. Chen en était désespéré.

-Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

En disant cette phrase, le visage de Red prit place dans son esprit. Il l'avait vu combattre pour son badge plus tôt dans la soirée, et il avait été heureux de découvrir que le jeune homme était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Son combat avait été impressionnant pour un aussi jeune dresseur, et prouvait sa valeur. Mieux encore, il avait dompté Pikachu, le seul Pokémon que Chen n'avait put relativement apprivoiser.

Décidément, ce garçon était spécial, celui sur qui Chen posait tous ses espoirs. Tout ne dépendait plus que de lui désormais, Green, son projet du Pokédex, et son désir de revanche sur Agatha. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était immense.

-Courage Red, encouragea le Professeur, en posant son regard sur la lune. Je crois en toi !

Il se retourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il éteignit la lumière, puis quitta son laboratoire. En rentrant chez lui, il trouva une petite boite sur le palier. Il l'ouvrit. Son cœur se figea un instant. Du bout des doigts, il suspendit la fameuse chaussette de laine, celle qui avait tout déclenchée.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette One-Shot.

L'histoire d'un vieux chêne, qui en a connu des ennuis. Une vie qui à connu des moments bien tristes, mais qui ont forgé Samuel Chen, jusqu'à le faire devenir le très vertueux Professeur Chen.

Merci à Grenat pour l'aide à la correction, c'est toujours un soulagement.

Et bien entendu, si vous avez aimé, voulez emmètre une remarque, ou autre, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça !

Niv'


End file.
